


Step Outside the Box

by SwordSworn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordSworn/pseuds/SwordSworn
Summary: Yeah, War's toes are going to need casts after this. Cowboys have to learn to dance at some point. Although, I don't think either of them expected for it to be in front of a crowd of judgmental nobles.
Relationships: Twilight/Warriors (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	Step Outside the Box

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Halloween Exchange Event in the interLINKed server! For my dear breakfast food with abs.
> 
> This is based off of her AU where Wars and Twi are married with kiddos at home. You'll likely be a bit lost while reading this because I don't explain a whole lot.
> 
> This is completely unedited and the flow hasn't been fixed. Enjoy the train wreck.

Warrior doesn’t mean to stare, to ignore the chorus of voices vying for his attention. Even the flurry of dresses twirling across the ballroom floor isn’t nearly as bewitching as his wallflower of a husband standing awkwardly by the hors d'oeuvres. 

Twilight cleans up nicely, with a shave and the general barnyard muck washed off. Still, he sticks out like a sore thumb among the frilly skirts and uniform suits.

At least he chose a shirt without holes in it, Warrior thinks. His eyes drop down to the dark jeans hugging Twilight’s hips. His heart stutters.

“Pardon me a moment. I have business elsewhere.” Warrior gently pries away the hands of a noble woman who’d made a home of his arm. She’s reluctant, but still cordial in her manners as she releases him. Although, there’s nary an attempt to stifle her disgruntled huff.

A few more polite words excuse him from the group flocking close for his interest. He’s careful to not knock shoulders in his eagerness as he weaves between them. The miffed mutters accompanying his sudden departure go unheeded, none of it new or unfamiliar, but he’s keenly aware of the covert stares burning into his back.

Twilight scans the crowd, no doubt looking for him, as his leg bounces in a spell of nervous energy. It’s endearing in a way to see him so out of sorts. It’s all the more pronounced by the absence of company in his vicinity. Clearly the rest of the party has deemed him misplaced by the wide berth they give his resting place by the tables.

Clearing his throat, Twilight scrambles to face him. Warrior wonders what expression he’s making for his husband to flush so thoroughly red from his eartips to beneath his shirt collar.

Maybe they can explore how far down it goes later.

Twilight sputters, “A-aren’t you supposed to be followin’ the princess around?” 

Warrior snorts, trying not to roll his eyes. “She has other bodyguards to attend her and she’s far from helpless.” 

Barely a breath and Twilight bites back with an impulsive, “What, does that mean I am?”

Warrior’s voice lowers to a bare whisper as he leans forward. “We both know you like to be.” The sharp inhale leaves a fluttering of heat in his chest. Warrior grins smugly, perfectly aware that he’s riling his husband.

He retreats to stand a smidge too close to Twilight than is considered proper. Their shoulders brush, but it’s far less charged than their words. It’s both playful and a reassurance and all too restrained for his taste. A hint of jealousy rears its ugly head for the other couples amongst the crowd who are boldly sharing space, trading intimate gestures without batting an eye. 

It leaves a bitter taste in the back of his mouth.

“First time you’ve shown up for one of these events.” Warrior idly says. His head tilts to the side as he watches Zelda greet one of his captains. It's a startling epiphany of his new rank that he’s still adjusting to.

“This is a big celebration for you ain’t it? Congratulations on your promotion, General.” Twilight replies.

Warrior doesn’t mind the title one bit if it’s coming from that mouth in particular. He might damn well come to like it just a little if Twilight keeps saying it. While his cheeks don’t grow hot, his ears twitch at the teasing tone. A soft chuckle alerts Warrior that his tell has been spotted.

“I’ve had enough flattery for the evening, thank you.” Warrior grumbles and continues after a beat, “Princess Zelda insisted. There wasn’t any time during the war to make my position official.” Paperwork took the backseat to handling the oncoming hordes.

“Was your Zelda ever as pushy as mine?” Warrior asks, attempting to lighten the conversation. Twilight barks out a laugh. It’s probably the rudest comment Warrior has ever made about her, further proof that the princess is worming her way into his heart as a friend and not just a superior.

“Maybe not pushy, but strong willed all the same.” They share an amused look, grins wide and unwieldy. 

A sturdy palm claps Warrior on the shoulder before it gently squeezes. It’s accepted blindly. His husband’s insistent habit of being physically affectionate hasn’t phased him since their second year together.

Twilight instinctually reaches down to intertwine their fingers, unabashed fondness bright in eyes. He comes to an abrupt halt as clarity filters into his expression. His hand never meets its intended destination and It remains suspended in the air for all of a couple fleeting seconds. 

The frown and downward cast eyes say everything Warrior needs to know. Twilight tucks his hand to his chest as if it were burned. 

Warrior is tired of it all. The constant vigilance for the asinine sensibilities of the people around them has worn on his composure. Their biggoted values stain everything he’s found happiness in. His own husband can’t even hold his hand without fear edging its way in. 

Resentment claws at his thoughts, snapping all reservations. He seizes Twilight’s wrist, lacking in any warning to haul him towards the middle of the ballroom floor. 

The shock fades quickly and Twilight’s heels dig in. “Warrior!” He hisses. A tinge of anxious bewilderment paints his voice. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m going to have a dance with my husband.” Warrior says. He wishes he sounded stronger in that moment. Unease settles in his gut with the falling volume of the room. People glance over at the scene curiously, their attention caught on the General and his vice like grip.

His fingers loosen when Twilight struggles further, afraid he’ll leave bruises. “Are you outta your mind?!” It stings, but Warriors lets it be known otherwise. A stoic front slams down.

His mouth opens, but is interrupted before a single utterance makes it past his lips. “This ain’t the time. There’s gonna be too many questions.” Twilight explains, seemingly apologetic. Their palms slip into one another, remaining joined despite their tense silence.

“Please, may I have this dance?” Warrior requests in quiet, broken words. Twilight shrugs him off once more and Warrior’s heart drops broken at their feet as he reluctantly allows him to slip away without a fight.

He berates himself for acting too rashly. He finds an apology sitting on his tongue that feels wholly inadequate and brittle.

“Okay.” Every scathing thought comes screeching to a stop. He gapes stupidly at Twilight. “Okay?” 

Rather than repeat himself a second time, Twilight is the one dragging Warrior into the fray this time by a fistful of his scarf. It would’ve been hilarious to Warrior and he would have laughed if the spark of hope didn’t sew his vocal cords together.

They stand awkwardly between the pairs waltzing, unsure of themselves. Twilight clings onto the scarf as if it were a lifeline. Warrior is hesitant to move too quickly should his husband flee like he appears to want to. 

He holds his breath, threading their hands together as Twilight finds a clumsy purchase on his shoulder. The death grip on his scarf is released with no shortage of courage.

“Put your hand higher and follow my feet. I’ll go slow.” He instructs.

Twilight attempts to look over his shoulder, aborting when Warrior yanks him forward into the motions. “Don’t.” He warns, “Focus on me.”

Warrior doesn’t want him worrying about the hush cast across the room. The lull of music is distraction enough. Neither of them are under the assumption that they aren’t being watched.

Twilight takes to being guided with a minor blunder or two in the beginning in addition to a few stomped toes, but they pick up the pace once Twilight follows with a greater confidence. Warrior beams when his husband looks up from their feet for the first time.

The timid smile he receives is worth the pain of having his boot immediately stomped on right after. 

“Sorry!” Twilight flounders in embarrassment.

Warrior can’t say he’ll ever regret this, no matter how many tongues wag. Although his foot may not share the same sentiment in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Good job getting this far! I'm impressed!


End file.
